stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick War 2 - Chaos Empire
The Chaos Empire was the strongest rival of the Order Empire. Even with the combined forces of the Swordwrath, Speartons, Magikill, Merics, Archidons, Shadowrath, Enslaved Giants, and later the Albowtross, it was an incredibly difficult feat to take down the Chaos Empire. In the end, however, the Order Empire triumphed over Medusa anThe History. In the Massive Battle level on the campaign, a giant attack the order Empire. The Order Empire defeated it, but odd not kill it, and decided to enslave the forces and use it in battles. Then, 2 speartons, 2 swordwraths and the Giant were in front off the Chaos Empire Statue, and then, Medusa, the leader of the Chaos Empire appears. Medusa said that the think that Inamorta belongs to the Chaos Empire because they been in Inamorta a long time, and when they were fighting for lands that dodnt belong to them, the Chaos Empire was gaining in strength, waiting for defeat anyone who wanted to control Inamorta. And now, after the Order captured one of her *babies*, she decides she will wait no more and they will feel the wrath of the Chaos Empire. Then, some rebel forces appears, and then, the leader, said "That monster was right. All we have been doing for years is making ourselves weak." And then, they allied with the Order Empire to fight the Chaos Empire, and reclaim this lands. The Bombers Attack Medusa started to send some of her minions, and they are units that kamikaze and explode all over the enemy, along with some Giants. The Order Empire wins the battle, but Medusa will not surrender yet. Strategy: Waste their bombers with one Swordwrath, spam archidons, and don't use shield wall between the giants, just run around them when they attack, and get into their back and keep doing this with the support of the archidons, it will be easy to take down the Giants. Similar to the technique in the original Stick War. The Night Is Dark: Juggerknights attack. The Juggerknights, were sometime a proud race like Speartons. But they just became conquered by Medusa. They were her most ferocius, heavy infantry unit. They are like speartons. But they are more offensive, charging at their enemies with brutal force. But anyways, again, the Order Empire Wins the battle. Strategy: Make 2 Swordwrath at the start, and then make a lot of Miners and Swordwrath. Buy as many Castle Archers as you can, and buy Giants. Repeat until you destroy the statue. Undead War: Deadly Deads attack. Okey... here, for me, it took a lot to past this level, so i had to watch a video, and let's go to the part we're on. Medusa attacked the Order Empire rising the dead, an unit that is able to throw their own poisonus body parts, and have a good level of health. The battle was a lot harder, but the Order Empire, just wins again combining archers with Speartons and merics. Strategy: Start making three miners, 1 praying and the other 2 mining. Try to make a good army of Archidons, and make 2 swordwhrat and keep rushing at them to control the power of their army. In the procces, make 1 spearton and keep making them and rushing them, four speartons and a lot of archidons, and 1 meric is necesary to win this level. The 4 Legend Fury: Crawlers attack. Medusa was starting to worry. The Order Empire was advancing so she needed a new trick: The Crawlers. They were fast assassins that become more powerful in a pack. Then, Medusa sent the crawlers to attack the Order Empire with the other soldiers that she has sent. This wasn't a very hard battle to the order empire. The brute force of the Order Empire defeated all the crawlers, rushing the army of the Chaos Empire. Strategy: With the 500 gold, make as much swordwraths as you can, and go and attack their miners. Then, make some miners and spam the archidons, but keep in mind to make some speartons! Shadows of the Moon: Eclipsors Attack. When Medusa lost the battle with this crawlers, she was starting to get more worried, and even scared. The order Empire was even more close to arriving the castle!! She send his flyng air unit, The Eclipsor. They are archer that were enhanced by the Shadows. They were also capable of flight. The Order Empire anyways, crush the Eclipsors, being fast and don't give the Chaos Empire time to build an army. With the Eclipsor defeated, the Order Empire get their own flyng unit. Strategy: at the start, make an archer and 1 miner, and Charge!!! Your Swordwrath will die, but dont retreat! The crawler will be dead too! So kill the eclipsor with your archers, and if you can, try to rush their base and kill some of their miners, but dont do that if they already have the Dead Castle archer and keep making archers, and at some point make 1 spearton and CHARGE! Dont forget to have speartons for backup, and one meric at least to cure the dead castle archer poison, keep rushing them, and their statue will go down. Summon War: Marrowkai attack. With the Eclipsors defeated, Medusa was starting to furious. The order Empire was crushing all of their forces, getting more and more close tho his castle. She has an idea, the Marrowkai. They were Magikills captured by Medusa, and became mad. Using dark magic, they were the perfect option to have support the front line troops. The battle was hard, and bloody, but the Order Empire, like every time, wins. The Order Empire is arriving the castle of Medusa. But first, they had to get past the Gate. With the Marrowkai defeated, the Order Empire was close to arrive the Castle of where Medusa is, sooo... she has to defeat the Order Empire now. She sends some Troops to stop the Order Empire, but again, the Order Empire crushed their defense AND... arrived at the castle... The Final battle. When the Order Empire Arrived the castle, before destroying the Statue, Medusa appears and Petrifies every soldier of Order Empire, including the Enslaved Giant. But the last stand of Order appears. Defeating Medusa, they gain Inamorta and control it. And the Order Empire offers to the people a good life, and they reclaimed Inamorta. Some Curiosity: At the final, an Spearton is with Medusa's head. In the jails, there is the Elemental Empire. THX FOR READ!!! Category:Hot play chos? Category:AESF